


Get it Right

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Lex was back in school again which meant Ethan got to see her a lot more. They weren’t in any classes together but would see each other in the hallway and occasionally skipped together. 

“Hey babe, love you.” Lex said, squeezing Ethan’s hands as they passed each other in the hallway.

”Love you, too. Have a nice class,” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles before heading to class. 

Lex continued walking but Ethan got stopped. “Hey, Green. Did you know your girlfriend is dating Danny behind your back?” It almost made him angry at how casually that statement was dropped. 

“She’s not. Lex wouldn’t do that.” He crosses his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“She did. Hate to break it to you, but she’s slept around with a lot of guys. Your girlfriend is such a slut.” And his fist landed in the jerk’s laughing face. 

—————

Lex sat with Ethan in the nurses office, holding his hand and kissing is bruising knuckles. “Ethan, your record was clean for so long. What happened, my love?” 

”Jason...” The rest of his statement was mumbled. He sighed and started again. “Jason said you were a slut.” She grabbed his other hand and smiled up at him. 

“Aw, darling, thank you, but it’s not the first time anybody’s called me a slut.” He glared. “What? They think it’s fun to insult the girl who lives in a trailer.” She laughed.

”Hey, babe... you’re not cheating on me, right?” Her jaw dropped. 

“No! I love you and only you, okay? Why would you even think that?” She kissed him until he couldn’t do anything but smile. “I promise, I’d never cheat on you. I love you _so much._ ”

Ethan pulled her into his lap, squeezing her waist. “Okay. They were just saying... never mind, I’m sorry I even thought about it.” She smiled at him, burying her nose into his neck. “I love you, my sweet girl.” Lex couldn’t help but giggle. “I knew you liked my stupid nicknames, bean.” 

“I do, but I really have to get back to class. My ‘lady problems’ excuse is only valid for about 5-7 minutes.” Ethan smiled before letting go of her waist and letting her leave. “I’ll see you at yours tonight after work.” 

“Bye, Lexi.” She rolled her eyes and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lex? I have news!” He announced, climbing through the window. “I talked-- LEX, STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He heard the razor blade clatter to the floor. “Lex, sweetheart, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t wanna do this anymore, babe.” He pulled her hands away from her. 

“Love, this isn’t okay. This isn’t the way to go about it. I  _ know  _ it’s hard, darling, but you aren’t thinking. If you were gone, what do you think would happen to Hannah? What would happen if there was no one to protect her from your mom? I don’t think you thought about that at all.” She ripped her hands away from him and leaned against the counter. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to not let them spill over. She stood up and braced herself before opening the cabinet and reaching for a bandage before wrapping it around her bleeding arm. “Lex, come lay down with me.” 

She sniffled before following, almost collapsing on the bed next to Ethan. “I’m such an idiot,” She started. “I didn’t even think about you and Hannah. I wanted a way out of this and instead of talking to you, I tried to kill myself.”

He leaned his head on his hand to look at her. “Hang on, are you saying that you want to break up with me?” 

“No! Ethan, you’re half of the reason why I’m still alive!” 

With his free hand, he traced his fingers up and down her thigh. “Lexi, when was the last time your mom hit you or Hannah?”

“This morning.” She mumbled. “She hit me and threw a bottle at Hannah because I couldn’t help enough with rent.” 

“It’s not your job to pay for rent, darling. I wish I could take you girls away from Hatchetfield.” He sighed. “But the best I can do right now is to get you out of  _ here. _ My parents said that you can come live with us.” 

“Wait, really? Ethan, you better not be joking, or I swear to god, I’ll kill you.” He grinned, nodding. “Thank you!” She threw her arms around him. 

“Wanna start packing?” She nodded, eagerly. 

“More than anything.” She leapt up and started shoving her things into her backpack. 

“I’ll go tell Banana.” Hannah was staring at the ugly yellow walls, probably talking to Webby in her head, so he decided to try his best to not frighten her. He sat down in front of her, criss-cross like she was sitting. It took a moment to notice him, but she waved when she did. “Hey, Banana. You and Lexi are moving in with me today. Is that okay?” Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded eagerly.  _ Huh, she looks like Lex when she does that. _

“Webby said it was a good day!” She was bouncing up and down.    


“Do you want some help packing, Banana Split?” She shook her head. 

She got a bag from the floor. “I think you wanna see Lexi.” He smiled and patted her shoulder, not even surprised when she flinched away.

He saw Lex in her room, already done packing. “Are your parents gonna know how to talk to Hannah?” Ethan shrugged, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“You know, I think today was the first time I’ve actually seen you smile in forever.” She nodded. 

“Ethan, this is so exciting, I can’t believe we’re getting out of this hell-hole.” She leaned her head into his chest. “No more getting hit by mom, no more yelling and fighting about rent, no more worrying about Mom hurting Hannah while I’m not there.” 

He buried his nose into her hair. “And you can have real showers.”

Her eyes widened. “OH MY GOD, woah! Ethan, I love you so much.” 


End file.
